Although this invention will be described with particular reference to application of the communication apparatus in hospitality establishments such as restaurants or the like, it is to be clearly understood that the use of the invention is not limited to this particular application.
Diners at a restaurant or similar establishment generally need to make a number of different service requests during the course of meal, for example, summoning a waiter, requesting the bill, summoning the bar steward, requesting the menu, ordering food, and the like.
Such service requests are generally communicated verbally to a waiter assigned to the diners' table, or to the manager of the establishment. This is problematic as it is often difficult to obtain the attention of the waiter or the manager, particularly if the establishment is busy.